Mobile electronic devices nowadays are getting smaller and thinner. There is an increasing demand on maximizing the usage of each connector on the devices. An audio port is a versatile connector form factor commonly adopted in a wide variety of mobile communication devices and portable media players. For this reason, audio port design has been expanded to accommodate a variety of digital and analog data interface formats.
There is a need to produce an active optical connector using an audio port of an electronic device that can solve the issue on manufacturability integrating both audio and data transfer functions on both mechanical and electrical structures, and solve the issue on the requirement of assembly of high speed connection.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding a active optical connector, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the active optical connector disclosed in the present application, or consider any cited documents as material to the patentability of the claims of the present application.